Shadows of Doubt
by DarkmoonTenshiAzara
Summary: Takes place after Pokemon Black. After everything that's happened, Touko White knows she cannot return to the life of an ordinary trainer. But as she searches for a purpose in her life as a hero, a purpose seems to find her instead. FerrisWheelShipping.


**Darkmoon: Hello boys, girls, and those of you who are not sure! If you are reading this, then that means that you are reading my first canon character based Pokémon fanfic. Why am I writing this? Because I finished playing Pokémon Black and found that a whole lot was left unexplained. What really got my attention was the last time you see the Shadow Triad, when they give you the orbs for the three dragons of Sinnoh. They say that Ghetsis had some sort of plan for them, but you never find out what. Before that, N. disappears and you never find out if you will see him again. Therefore, I have written a story that takes place a few months after the end of Pokémon Black, filling in all those plot holes.**

**Yonde, Kudasai!**

_"I was trying to break into what I thought was our house and I got… Kung-Fuued by some… naked ninja!" –The R.M.~~_

Prologue: Correspondence with Galactic

Team Galactic Headquarters was once very active. However, ever since the "incident," it was almost empty, save for the few dozen members who had remained, having nowhere else to go.

Now, Commander Saturn- no, _Leader_ Saturn- sat in what used to be Cyrus' office, at what used to be Cyrus' desk, with hot coffee in what used to be Cyrus' cup. Come to think of it, the whole organization used to belong to Cyrus, but thanks to the "incident" he had left its remains in Saturn's care.

Saturn took a long sip of coffee before returning to his contemplation. What was he going to do with Team Galactic now? They had no goal to work to, and too few members. Maybe he should do the same thing as Team Rocket and just disband…

A knock at the door interrupted his reverie. Saturn looked up to see one of the lesser members- or a Grunt, as they were referred to as- standing at the door. He gave a salute. "Sir!"

Saturn sighed and stood up. The only other times Grunts ever came down here was either to ask what they should be doing, to which the answer was "Whatever you feel like doing," or ask for a raise for their previous endeavors, to which he saw no point. Why should he pay them when they didn't do anything? "What is it," he muttered.

The Grunt spoke quickly. "Sir! A strange man has arrived here saying that he has a proposition for you."

Saturn raised an eyebrow. This was new. "What sort of 'proposition?'"

Before the Grunt could answer, a green-haired man wearing a robe that was purple on one side, yellow on the other, and decorated with gold designs came forwards. One of his eyes was covered. "A pleasure to meet you, Saturn, former Commander and current Leader of Teams Galactic."

Saturn glared at the man. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The man smiled cruelly. It looked somewhat like Cyrus' smile when he was planning something. "My name is Ghetsis, and I believe I can help you put the remains of your Team Galactic, and my own Team Plasma, to good use."

Saturn folded his arms together. "I'm listening…"

As Ghetsis revealed his plan to the leader of Team Galactic, an unseen figure in the shadows of the room watched the exchange, listening with interest, before disappearing entirely.

~~SoD~~

"Are you certain that is what you Heard, Aku?"

A girl with silver hair wearing all black nodded. "Yes, Kuro. I am quite certain. You know that my Hearing does fail me."

Kuro, a young man who also had silver hair and black clothes, frowned. "If this is true, then all people and Pokémon are in danger…"

A third figure like them, this one a boy whose age was somewhere between the other two, then spoke. "I believe the best thing to do is bring the Heroes back into action. Only they can stop this from happening."

Aku nodded. "I Hear what you Say, Yami, and I agree. Perhaps that would be the best course of action."

The two turned towards Kuro, who examined their eyes from where he stood. "Very well. I can See that you are both right." His next words were more fierce compared with his previous monotone. "We shall go back on our word for the first time. We shall meet with the heroes again."


End file.
